hunted_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Desmond Ramos
Born in the 5013 AR, On Neth 8th to a Gentle Family. He was taught to care more for others than himself and his father was a member of the police and prided himself on Honor. As he grew up he he amassed great respect for his father and his pride to protect others, letting it affect him deeper and shape more of him. At his 8th birthday everything got harder for him, as his father died in a arrest gone violent. His mother tried her hardest to cope and make him feel secure but the damage was done already and it left a mark on him. After that he lost connection with other kids as he didn't know how to face others. In his Teens his mother killed herself no longer being able to cope with the problems caused by losing her husband and not being able to raise a child alone anymore. Being left alone hurt more but he tried to hide the pain finding the best way to cope is to help others in pain. When he turned 16 years old he enrolled himself into a military school, wanting to protect Others as much as he can. In military school he excelled showing easy proficiency in the skills and the willingness to take action whenever needed, he was a forward person and acted as a guardian for the other trainees, when he surpassed others he didn't leave them he tried to help them through it. Once he graduated he immediately joined the military wanting to try and make a difference. His first few years were dreadfully boring acting on guard duty and being heavily restricted on allowed actions and following set rules. When he was finally free from his guard position he moved to become a scout, having been a guard for 8 years he was ready to get out there. He went through a month of extra training before they released him on his own giving set missions to check areas and to wait cautiously watching for his prey. His first few mission he found out animals really didn't like him, they looked at him with hatred as if he'd been marked to die, but he refused to step down to them. After learning this he kept taking dangerous missions to make sure no one else suffered, and learned how to follow what they do carefully. After being a scout for 4 years he made a handbook on creatures he'd seen and fought, their tendencies and how they act and would give them to new recruits to help understand the fears of the forest. Everyday had purpose he learned new things everyday and always trying to make it easier for others he constantly updated the handbook he made to make sure the niche things he witnesses were listed. After he'd been there for ten years he pushed and pushed to be allowed to help train recruits till he was finally allowed, even though he had a distant personality he knew the way to teach them properly. He loved being able to teach others how to survive and to help them take on a path to protect others, everyone has a purpose and he felt this was his. Watching new recruits grow made him proud as if they were his children, which was the closest he'd get since he never felt love only knowing the urge to protect others. Though in time it showed his lack of ambition as he never left that point never going for promotions as many of the people he trained surpassed him, but he never minded in the least, He was a Scout Trainer. As the years continued he was content with his life and taking the risks in twenty more years he'd retire with his benefits from surviving so long and open a school to teach kids self defence and survival skills. But then Hell Day happened and the world seemed to stop for him. Horrified at what happened he knew he could do nothing, yes he was protecting his people but this was disgusting and made him sick. After witnessing this his thoughts wavered and he soon found he wanted to help more but knew he couldn't as he was, finally starting to push to reach a point to make a difference, for those in trouble. Now he has found his own weakness noticeable compared to others realizing he needs to make deep changes to help others properly.